


《吉岸》口頭契約

by mooyu0505



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ※非典型ABO，吉（A）/岸（A＞B）※精神上看起來像岸吉，但是肉體吉岸沒錯ㄉ！※私設很多很混亂※真的有夠雷
Relationships: Yoshida Hirofumi/Kishibe
Kudos: 2





	《吉岸》口頭契約

這個年紀的男男女女常常說些情慾的事情，他們會重述自己初嘗禁果的事情一遍又一遍，從做愛的感覺到買保險套的經驗都講了。但真正有過經驗的屈指可數，只是為了一張薄薄的面子吹噓自己多偉大，實際上射在衛生紙上的次數比真正看過女性裸體還多八百倍，如果說看過母親裸體也算是個經驗。

吉田會聽同學講這些胡亂的廢話，但也只有聽聽附和罷了，青春期的男孩子都這樣不顧旁人眼光，這大部分就是女孩子不願意親近的原因了。想當然，性格溫順長得秀氣的吉田才是女孩子喜歡的類型，平常抽屜和鞋櫃都有很多封情書和巧克力等著拆封，更別提情人節的咖啡因地獄，他甚至會私下把那些甜到牙齒發麻的巧克力分給其他同學吃，用義理巧克力的名義。

沒興趣參與這話題也沒機會，午餐隨便吞完就用廁所當藉口溜走了。最近總覺得身體很不舒服倒是真的，常常猛然感覺到身體發燙又無力的，以為吃點成藥大概就沒事的問題，結果愈弄愈糟了。岸邊說大概是青春期要分化性別了，以前他也經歷過，不過藥亂吃太多搞得現在不A也不B的。其中他沒提到的是，當年他是為了在搭檔面前的尊嚴才亂吃藥，巢還沒築就被揍了一頓。

周遭的一切氣味攪和讓他感覺糟透了，不是阿摩尼亞的噁心味道，是來來往往一些性早熟的Omega學生，他們的費洛蒙有聞起來像柑橘、可可豆、雨天……不管哪個都讓吉田感到壓迫地痛苦，極力想把自己藏匿起來，像松鼠藏匿橡果那樣，用樹枝和葉子小心翼翼包裹住。

「所以這就是你翹課來我家的原因？」岸邊坐在他的床邊，凝視原該是自己的位置有個黑色的不速之客，他狡詐的拿走自己放在洗衣籃的所有襯衫和掛著的大衣，蜷曲成一團小生物刻意乞討他人的憐憫。

吉田從一層層的衣物裡露臉，他勾起個生硬的微笑表達「答對了」。濕漉漉的瀏海黏上他的臉龐，墨黑色的髮絲間能看見他也黑的通透的雙瞳，濕潤又朦朧的，如同他的臉龐看起來潮紅的發燙。

不成熟的費洛蒙充斥整個房間，給人感覺是沉甸甸的墨味，拿著墨塊在硯臺上新磨出墨汁的那味道，怪不得他和蛸這麼合拍了。但吉田還帶有一絲甜膩的果香，刻意誘捕其他生物變成囊中物的危險陷阱。

「現在能做嗎？」吉田在前面兩個字加重語氣，他已經忍的發疼了。

「我去買藥給你。」岸邊的衣角被奇異的強力拽的站不起身，險得跌在床上。

「哈……我想你就是解藥了。」

事態逐漸失控。

吉田反把岸邊壓制在他的一山衣服裡，壓在身上的青少年輕柔的把細碎的吻留在他嘴旁的傷疤，像是要把不可逆傷疤撫平一樣的溫柔，延續往下，吉田讓岸邊微微昂首，在他的頸窩和喉結留下深淺不一的纓紅色咬痕。這確實是岸邊他沒有想過的走向，也有好幾年沒有和人做過了，掩不住自己被弄得發癢的欣快低吟，這讓吉田更有成就感了。

「做過嗎？」岸邊拉住對方要解他第三顆扣子的手。

「沒有，老師要教我嗎？」

「就算你這樣說，我也沒和男人做過－－」

「你放心吧。」

又再度吻上他左臉上如同壕溝一樣的傷疤，安撫對方緊繃的情緒。要是被討厭了，他隨時都能推開吉田揍昏他，但岸邊沒有，反倒讓他不安分的手在暴露的胸脯上頭任性。用舌尖在乳尖打轉時發出的呻吟、隱忍新奇的快感而咬牙的表情，吉田看著仰慕的男人在自己面前露出破綻，原本就不安分的費洛蒙更發強烈，他胯部那脹得發疼的玩意還頂著岸邊的臀部，岸邊有一度確實想把他踢下床，但是男孩總是在他想發火前又吻了發燙的臉頰，讓他感覺自己才像是被寵著的那方。

總讓他這樣子鬧彆扭果然不好，被小孩子騎到頭上就已經沒有尊嚴了，現在還要被騎，下次絕對不再幹這事。明明知道他也是年輕氣盛的Alpha，卻就覺得他只是個需要被照顧的奶貓，總有一天這小貓長成黑豹時，自己也得被他撕裂成肉塊。

吉田不知道從哪裡掏出一罐潤滑液，看來他早就有準備才來，褪去他自己的褲子和岸邊身上所剩無幾的衣料，留下搖搖欲墜的領帶還掛在脖子上。第一次看見自己景仰的男人毫無戒備躺在自己面前，沒想到自己每夜所想的場景現在就成為現實，要是被岸邊知道吉田從分化以來天天想著他打手槍，那該有多愧疚。

先是輕巧的套弄岸邊半勃的性器，再彎下身子低頭含住脹紅的莖頂，讓他顯得有點不自在的扭動身子。這畫面對岸邊來說很奇怪，一個清秀的男孩子在幫自己醜陋的身體做這樣下流的事，自己感覺更像是猥褻青少年的犯罪者了。吉田到它完全勃發後才依依不捨離開嘴，舌尖從濕滑的莖頂還能隱約看到牽出一條銀絲，而他沒有想要停止，而是擠了一大攤潤滑液在手指間，再探一根指頭慢慢進入他的身體。

「你真的是處男？」好想再喝一杯，偏偏現在不行。

「很不舒服嗎？」就算這樣問，還是又多了一根手指頭進去身體裡。

「沒有，只是太成熟的感覺，呃、」

「承蒙誇獎－－」

三根手指都能很順利進出了，意外是很能夠適應異物感的身體，吉田扶著岸邊的腰就把肉刃挺進對方的體內，突然被龐然大物充滿，折騰的岸邊不敢發出半點聲音，生怕漏出一顆音節都讓自己沒尊嚴。好難得才能看到岸邊出現更多表情，皺眉忍耐又像在哀求的表情，就算後者大概是錯覺，但吉田不滿足於此，他試圖用拇指翹開他的牙關，想讓他的嗓音毫無保留的流露，岸邊死也不願意張嘴。

「既然這樣，我能親你嗎？」吉田湊近岸邊的臉龐，溫熱的鼻息迎面撲在岸邊的鬍渣上，隨後蹭在他的頸窩裡撒嬌般地低吟。雖然已經是殘缺不全的Alpha了，但他仍然有潮濕菸草的氣味，更仔細點聞就有說不上名字的發酵酒味，如果說這就是他的費洛蒙氣息也不怎麼意外，畢竟他一直在用這樣子的東西麻痺自己的內分泌。

「但我已經沒有什麼能給你的了。」岸邊想再推開他，但這男孩不知道哪來的大力氣把他抵在身下，被頂弄到更裡頭的軟肉讓他不注意就喊出軟弱的呻吟來，連最後的防備也被他炙熱的雙手熔化。

「這才不是跟惡魔簽契約的事情。」吉田遲遲不敢碰觸的地方－－對情竇初開的男孩而言，接吻就像是確認關係的儀式，被上帝受洗的初生之犢肯定也會被祝福到進墳墓，那麼一個吻能算什麼，母親給孩子的愛、一夜情的歡愉還是一輩子的承諾，那稱得上契約嗎？吉田不覺得，從他開始幹惡魔獵人這行後就不覺得有一輩子了。

他虔誠的低頭，輕輕地、不著痕跡地，在岸邊乾燥到發白的唇瓣上留了一枚吻，僅此如此。岸邊先是些微的驚愕到訝異，就這樣？他以為吉田會做的更多，比起自己想得來的單純些。吉田別開頭不想再有眼神接觸，只專心在做身下黏呼呼的事情，用咬囓敏感的肌膚去引開注意力，試圖讓他忘記剛剛的事情。

突然，吉田的臉被捧起來，岸邊端倪了他焦躁的紅頰一會後，不疾不徐地吻了上去，才讓吉田知道能夠放心的抱他，他欣喜地回應男人的表示，樂得忘記可以呼吸了。

「不去洗澡嗎。」吉田也還窩在男人的衣服堆裡，捨不得離開他的氣息。

「腰痛。」岸邊只是半靠在床頭抽菸，腦袋和身體都有快肢解的疼痛。

「你標記不了我，我再怎麼說還是Alpha。」

「看起來好痛啊。」吉田伸手去撫摸岸邊脖子上的咬痕和傷疤，也不知道他是指哪些痛。

「嗯……那之後也拜託你了－－」

岸邊緩緩吹出一口煙霧，吉田趁他還沉浸在尼古丁麻痺的無神時偷走他手中的菸，深呼吸進一大口菸油。岸邊轉過頭看他，略帶疲憊又訝異的，但他馬上放棄爭辯。


End file.
